YuGiOh! City of Darkness
by EternalMajin
Summary: Yugi and friends find themselves involved in a plot to stop an evil mind. But who is behind it all?
1. Return of Malik, Release of evil!

**City of Darkness**

  


Chapter 1: Return of Malik, Release of Evil!

  
  
_Domino City, home of the King of Games, Yugi Mutou! Speaking of Yugi, many know of his recorded history. He placed together the pieces of the Millennium Puzzle, unlocking a power sealed way for centuries and released the trapped soul of an ancient Egypt Pharoah, the true Yu-Gi-Oh! You have all followed his adventures through Domino High, Duelist Kingdom, and Battle City. Now I will let all in on an adventure never explored by any book, movie or game._  
  
_My story opens with all of our hero Yugi's friends and Yugi himself walking through the city of Domino. They are on their way to Yugi's grandpa's game shop when they hear commotion from a nearby alleyway. Of course they have to see what is up._  
  
Yugi : "Wh...Who's there? What's going on?" Yugi shivers a bit, in anticipation and fear.  
  
Jonounchi: "Hey, the king of games asked you a question, show some respect and answer him!" Jonounchi clenches his fist. "Don't make me come after you!"  
  
Weak Voice: "I..I'm sorry...I mean no disrespect...It...It hurts to talk, that's all."  
  
_The owner of the voice pulls himself up using a dumpster next to him. He slowly gets to his feet, revealing a battered and bruised face and body to all._  
  
Anzu: "Bakura!!" Anzu runs to him. "Who did this to you Bakura? And why?"  
  
Bakura: "I...think...it was...m...m..." Bakura shakes and passes out in Anzu's arms from the pain.  
  
Jonounchi: "m...m? Who the hell is that?"  
  
Honda: "He was trying to say a name you fool!" Honda stands back and thinks of names. "Who's name who starts with 'M' would do this??"  
  
Yugi: Yugi starts shaking more, looking toward the street. "M...Malik!!"  
  
Jonounchi: "I dunno Yugi, you destroyed Malik's dark side, I don't think he coulda done this."  
  
Yugi: Yugi turns to Jonounchi. "No...I mean he's here. He's..." Yugi faces the street "...GONE? He was there! Across the street!"  
  
Anzu: "Guys, Bakura's in bad shape, we've got to get him help now!" Anzu picks Bakura's limp body up and walks out of the alley.  
  
Jonounchi: "If Malik is behind this, I'll find out and make him pay!" Jonounchi runs off.  
  
Yugi: "Jonounchi!!!"  
  
_Too late, Jonounchi was well gone, trying to follow Malik's trail_  
  
Honda: "That idiot! He's gonna get himself killed!" Honda runs off.  
  
Anzu: "Yugi! Don't you leave me as well! Come on!"  
  
Yugi: "Right, we'll catch whoever did this after we get Bakura help."  
  
_Yugi and Anzu brought Bakura to the hospital. He was rushed in and worked on. Hours later, a doctor let Anzu and Yugi know that Bakura should be ok, but he's currently in a coma and there's no telling when he'll wake up. Yugi and Anzu thank the doctor, visit Bakua and leave the hospital. Anzu and Yugi head home to get rest._  
  
_At this same time, another confrontation was happening in the museum across town, between two known faces._  
  
Voice: "I knew I'd find you here Malik...was it you? Were you the one who attacked the Millennium Ring holder?"  
  
Malik: Malik slightly looks behind him at the figure talking to him. He makes out the person from the corner of his eye. "Ah...Shadi, I thought you'd be above sneaking up on someone."  
  
Shadi: "I'm not here for your games Malik. Was it you that attacked Bakura or not?"  
  
Malik: "I'm here on business, not to beat up some kid." Malik starts walking away.  
  
Shadi: "There's only one way to be sure. Allow me to search your mind for the truth by using the Millennium Key."  
  
Malik: "Never, my mind is my own."  
  
Shadi: "Let us play a game then, if you win you can go free. If I win, you allow me to search your mind for the answer that I seek."  
  
Malik: "Fine, but we play the game of my choice." Malik reaches in his pocket and pulls out a coin. "There are four tiles between you and I, the object of this game is to land the coin in each square, in order starting with the one closest to you. I'll go first." Malik places the coin on his hand and gives it a light flick. It lands in the center of the closest tile.  
  
Shadi: "That's one for you. My turn." Shadi flips the coin and it lands near the edge inside the tile closest to him. "Whew..."  
  
Malik: "Your luck saved you there but the game gets harder as we progress." Malik flips the coin into the second tile from him. "Your turn."  
  
Shadi: (to himself) 'I can do this...' Shadi flips the coin. The coin barely lands inside the second tile from him. 'Yes!'  
  
Malik: "Pure luck, it won't save you next time." Malik flicks the coin and it lands inches inside the third tile." One more turn and I will have won this game."  
  
Shadi: 'He's right, I'm gonna lose this...' "You're pretty good at this Malik, but you still have to make the hardest shot to win." Shadi flips the coin and lands it in the middle of the third tile. "Seems I've gotten used to this game. You better not miss Malik."  
  
Malik: "I NEVER MISS." Malik sets the coin and flips it high, higher than he wanted. The coin bounces around and starts spinning on the edge of the fourth tile. Malik starts a small sweat as the coin slows to a stop...outside of the tile.  
  
Shadi: "Your arrogance got the best of you Malik, and now you lose at your own game!" Shadi tosses and coin towards the fourth tile. "Malik...do...do you feel that?"  
  
Malik: Looking concerned, slightly shaking. "There's a great dark power near. Shadi, let us end this game and seek out what we are feeling."  
  
_Shadi nods in agreement. They both walk out of the museum, following the power they sensed, leaving Malik's coin on the floor, on the fourth tile from where Shadi was standing._  
  
**

Shadi and Malik are in persuit of a dark force. What could it be? Will their fate be the same as Bakura's, who is laid up in the hospital in a coma?

**


	2. On the trail of evil Impossible challeng...

  


**Chapter 2: On the trail of evil. Impossible challenge!**

  
  
_All this time, Jonounchi has been trying to find Malik. His journey leads him to the museum. As he walks up the front steps, Honda catches up to him._  
  
Honda: "Jonounchi! You idiot! What are you trying to do?"  
  
Jonounchi: "Grr...why are you following me?? I'm gonna find Malik and get some answers, Jonounchi style!" Jonounchi makes a huge grin while showing Honda clenched fists.  
  
Honda: "You're a fool! You'll never get any answers from Malik. I won't let you blindly continue like this."  
  
Jonounchi: Running at Honda "Then you leave me no choice!" Jonounchi hits Honda and knocks him down. "I can't let you get in my way." Jonounchi runs into the musuem.  
  
_Honda just laid on the ground where Jonounchi knocked him. Jonounchi runs through the museum searching for Malik. He stops at the Egypt museum exhibit, something had caught his eye...a coin._  
  
Jonounchi: "This coin, this symbol, Malik was here!" Jonounchi clenches the coin in his fist.  
  
Voice: "Right you are Jonounchi. Malik was here, along with Shadi. However, now it is just us."  
  
Jonounchi: "Whoever you are, why are you hiding? I have no time for this crap. I have to find Malik and get some answers."  
  
Voice: "Malik doesn't hold the answers to what you seek."  
  
Jonounchi: "Wha..? What do you do know about what I se.."  
  
Voice: "You seek the one who harmed that kid Bakura. You seek...ME!"  
  
Jonounchi: "Then I guess I've found you. Show yourself so we can settle this."  
  
Voice: "Haha, you fool. You are no match for me, you are not even worthy to see me. But I'll give you a chance. If you win my game, I'll allow you to confront me. What do you say?"  
  
Jonounchi: "What are you...a carnival owner? Fine, I'll play your game, then I'll take you out myself."  
  
Voice: "Don't be so cocky without even knowing the game fool!"  
  
_The room around Jonounchi turned dark and cold. A Duel Monsters playing field appears in front of him with cards already on the field. Jonounchi was now in the Shadow Realm._  
  
Jonounchi: "What gives? I'll duel you if that's what you want, but from the start, not with cards already played! How lame are you?"  
  
Voice: "Shut your mouth. I'm not dueling you, not right now. You're dueling yourself. The board is set in such a way that only a true elite duelist could win. Your objective is to win this turn. Good luck."  
  
Jonounchi: "Luck...hah! Who needs luck for this? I'm a true duelist!" 'Let's see, I guess this is my hand.' Jonounchi picks up cards on his side of the board. 'Hmm...ok Jonounchi, think. There has to be some trick to this.' Jonounchi examines the board.  
  
_I remember the board. It was set up in such a way that most could call it impossible, and not many would disagree. The opponent had 4 face down cards on the magic/trap zone, 1 face down monster in defense, and a Relinquished in atk mode equipped with Red-Eyes Black Dragon._  
_Jonounchi's side had a lot less. He had two face down traps, Solemn Judgement and Collected Power, and two monsters in attack mode, Flame Swordsman and Black Skull Dragon. In his hand, Jonounchi held a Change of Heart, Mage Power, and United We Stand._ _Oh yeah, before you think this may be easy, Jonounchi only has 200 Life Points, while the opponent has 2500 Life Points._  
  
Voice: "I forgot to mention, you're only given 15 minutes to figure this challenge out. Once again, good luck...HAHAHA"  
  
Jonounchi: "I'll deal with you soon freak!" 'Ok, let's see here, I have...ONLY 200 LP?? AHH...not much room for error. And I gotta take 2500 from my opponents life points.' Jonounchi thinks for a few minutes about what to do. 'Alright I think I got it! You're so smart Jonounchi!' "Alright creep, I got your game figured out! I can beat this without even using my Black Skull Dragon. First, I'll play Mage Power on Flame Swordsman!  
  
_As Jonounchi played Mage Power, Magic Jammer flipped up on the opponents side of the field and a card from the opponent's hand went to the grave._  
  
Jonounchi: "Err...didn't count on that...wait a minute!" Jonounchi flips Solemn Judgement "Hah! I counter your Magic Jammer card!"  
  
_Another card flipped up, Seven Tools of the Bandit_  
  
Jonounchi: "Grr..."  
  


Jonounchi: 100 Life Points Opponent: 1500 Life Points

  
  
Jonounchi: "Damn it, alright...phase two..I play United We Stand on my Flame Swordsman!" Jonounchi stares at his opponents cards. Seeing that none flipped, he lets out a sigh of relief. "Whew...ok then...Change of Heart! Get me that face down monster!"  
  
_The face down card glides its way over to Jonounchi's side of the field._  
  
Jonounchi: "Alright then...Labyrinth Wall eh? I'll flip it face up to power up my Flame Swordsman even more! That brings him to 4100 Atk power. All that's left is to take out your remaining life points! Flame Swordsman...attack Relinquished!"  
  
_As Flame Swordsman rushes in to attack, another card flips face up, Mirror Wall. Jonounchi, in a desperate haste, remembers the effect of his face down card, Collected Power. He flips Collected Power quickly to try and remove Red-Eyes Black Dragon from Relinquished, however the last Magic/Trap card on his opponents side of the field flips up, another Seven Tools of the Bandit. Jonounchi can do nothing but watch as his Flame Swordsman makes a fatal attempt on Relinquished, and can only brace himself for the counter attack. Red-Eyes Black Dragon opens it's mouth and fires a red burst at Flame Swordsman, destroying it and taking out Jonounchi's remaining 100 Life points. The impact pushes Jonounchi away into a statue, knocking him out._  
  


Jonounchi: 0 Life Points Opponent: 500 Life Points

  
  
Voice: "You idiot, such an amateur. Now you will be forever trapped in the Shadow Realm! HAHAHA!" The darkness that filled the room retracts, taking Jonounchi with it.  
  


* * *

_Malik and Shadi have by now searched most of the city following the darkness they sensed. The goose chase brings them back to the museum they started at._  
  
Malik: "Seems we've been tricked by our own senses Shadi. We are back where we started and the dark power is gone." Malik walks up the steps of the museum.  
  
Shadi: "I...guess so. Malik, where are you going? You still haven't told me why you are here, nor have we proved that you were not the one to attack Bakura!"  
  
Malik: "I still have my unfinished business that you rudely interrupted earlier. As for where I'm going, I need to get my coin back."  
  
_Malik walks inside the musuem to retrieve his coin. Shadi pauses for a moment and decides to go in search of others to assist him. As he walks away, he quickly stops, as something laying on side of the museum catches his attention. Something...or someone._  
  
**_Jonounchi is trapped in the Shadow Realm, Shadi and Malik are closer to danger than they can even imagine. Someone's knocked out on side of the museum. Who could it be? And what will happen when Yugi finds out about Jonounchi??_**


	3. Mysterious Darkness, Mixed Dimensions!

  
**Chapter 3: Mysterious Darkness, Mixed Dimensions**

  
  
Malik: "Hmm...where could my coin be? I know I left it here." Malik paces around the Egypt exhibit searching the ground. "What's that...a wallet? Here?" Malik picks up the wallet he found and opens it. "...Jonouchi..."  
  
_Malik drops the wallet and walks out of the museum with clenched fists. He was headed to find Yugi, where he was sure to find Jonouchi as well. However, he would never make it to Yugi Mutou. A few streets away, he is visited by an old friend._  
  
Voice: "Hmm...I would say nice to see you again Malik, but I would be lying."  
  
Malik: Looking around. "Where are you? Show yourself."  
  
Voice: "Fine, but I don't see why I need to, for you see..." The voice appears a few feet in front of Malik. "...I am you."  
  
Malik: stumbling backwards, "H...How!?? You were destroyed, how can you be here?"  
  
Spirit: "I was banished to the Shadow Realm, not destroyed. And I've finally dont it, that is why I am here."  
  
Malik: "What madness are you speaking of? What have you done spirit?" Malik walks closer.  
  
Spirit: "Stay where you are or I'll kill you where you stand. Besides, I know you've felt the change to this city, you've felt it and you know what has happened."  
  
Malik: "Then it is true, but that would mean this is no longer Domino City. But, where could this be then?"  
  
Spirit: "The only city left in the shadow realm, the City of Darkness! It'll be an appropriate name soon."  
  
Malik: shaking his head. "I won't believe it! There are no cities in the shadow realm, nor is there a way to switch a whole city with the realm! You are lying spirit!"  
  
Spirit: "Poor confused Malik..."  
  
Malik: "Save your pity for yourself spirit"  
  
Spirit: "Such hostility, and we used to be oh so close." the spirit grins   
  
Malik: "I won't let you continue existing here. You've got no place in this world."  
  
Spirit: " *sigh*, Fine...if you wish to stop me, let's have a duel. If you win, you pick your prize."  
  
Malik: "And if I lose..."  
  
Spirit: "You'll find out soon."  
  
***DUEL!***  
  
Malik: 5000 Spirit: 5000  
  
Malik: "I'll play first. 1 face down card and 1 card in defense."  
  
Spirit: "Draw...I play 1 card face down, and The Portrait's Secret (1200/1500) in attack mode. Your turn."  
  
Malik: 'That creature is weak, but do I trust that face down card?' "I draw and play Polymerization to fuse my played Humanoid Slime and Worm Drake from my hand to make the Humanoin Worm Drake (2200/2000). Drake, attack The Portrait's Secret!"  
  
_The Humanoid Worm Drake swoops down and destroys The Portrait's Secret._  
  
Spirit: *yawn* "You bore me so much Malik. I will discard Kuriboh to prevent the damage from your attack. Now I draw...just what I expected. I play De-Fusion, splitting your fusion to it's original parts. I then play La Jinn the Mystical Genie (1800/1000) and attack your Worm Drake (1400/1500).  
  
Malik: "I activate Michizure. When you kill my Drake, you also will kill your La Jinn."  
  
Spirit: "Grr...so be it!!"  
  
Malik: 4600 Spirit: 5000  
  
Malik: 'Hmm...Revival Jam, this can buy me some time' "I play one card face down and one monster in defense. And I attack your life points with the Humanoid Slime!(800/2000)"  
  
Malik: 4600 Spirit: 4200  
  
Spirit: "Heh, you'll regret that, that Revival Jam you set won't save you."  
  
Malik: "What??" 'How could he know my card...'  
  
Spirit: "So you still haven't figured it out, no matter, it'll be too late even if you do figure it out." The Spirit draws a card "Hahaha! I play Change of Heart on your Revival Jam, and tribute it for Summoned Skull (2500/1200). Skull, attack the defenseless slime!"  
  
Malik: 2800 Spirit: 4200  
  
Malik: 'This playing style is not like that of the spirit who inhabited my body, but my eyes can't deceive me...can they??' "I draw a card and play Monster Reborn for my Revival Jam. I then play Soul Exchange on your Summoned Skull to summon Jinzo (2400/1500). However, I cannot attack this turn, so take yours."  
  
Spirit: "Haha, you truly still are clueless aren't you? You just did exactly what I wanted you to do...meet the requirements."  
  
Malik: "Requirements?!?"  
  
Spirit: "Watch and learn. Dark Necrofear (2200/2800) in attack mode, attack the Revival Jam!"  
  
Malik: "I will pay the 1000 LP to special summon it back to the field."  
  
Malik: 1800 Spirit: 4200  
  
Malik: "I draw and play Pot of Greed. I draw two cards and end my turn."  
  
Spirit: "Damn, all I can do is play Swords of Revealing light, for now. I end my turn."  
  
Malik: "Fine, I will draw and end my turn."  
  
_They both do the same until Swords of Revealing light is destroyed three turns later._  
  
Malik: "Now that Swords of Revealing Light is gone, I will play the lightning magic card, Raigeki! And with your field cleared, I attack you directly with Jinzo."  
  
Malik: 1800 Spirit: 1800  
  
Malik: "Now I play Offerings to the Doomed on my own Jinzo to destroy it. I also play Spirit of the Breeze in attack mode. Take your turn."  
  
Spirit: "Haha, you really don't have a clue. At the end of our turn, my Dark Necrofear can take over one of your monsters. And I choose your Spirit of the Breeze!"  
  
Malik: 'It couldn't be...I recognize this dueling...I'll keep quiet for now'  
  
Spirit: "Quit thinking...I'm tired of hearing it. Your creature now increases my life points by 1000 points. I draw...hah! This will finish this duel. I'll play one face down card. Then I will play Marie the Fallen One (1700/1200) in attack mode, equipped with Mage Power."  
  
Malik: "Not so fast, I'll counter that play with Magic Jammer, and I will discard...The Winged Dragon Ra!"  
  
Spirit: "WHAT? Damn it, I will have to kill you this turn then. I counter your Jammer with Seven Tools of the Bandit at the cost of 1000LP"  
  
Malik: 1800 Spirit:1800  
  
Spirit: "Marie, attack the Revival Jam!"  
  
Malik: "I'll pay the 1000 life points, and this card, Mystical Space Typhoon. Since your Necrofear is an equip now, I will destroy it!"  
  
Malik: 800 Spirit: 1800  
  
Spirit: "Shit...fine, take your turn then."  
  
Malik: "Don't mind if I do...Since my creature is now back under my control, I gain 1000 life points. I can't draw, but I do not need to. I will play Dark Hole, destroying all monsters on the field. Now I play the card that will finish you off, Raise Dead. Ra, come to me!"  
  
Spirit: 'Oh hell...'  
  
Malik: after pausing for awhile..."I knew it. You're a fake. You are not the spirit that inhabited me, for that spirit knew the chant to control Ra. Your fear shows me that you do not. You are the spirit of Bakura's Millennium Ring, as I sensed throughout this duel. This is your final duel Spirit!"  
  
_Malik starts the hieratic chant, fusing himself with Ra. Reducing his life points to 1, he attacks Bakura's life points directly, reducing them to 1 also._  
  
Spirit: "Damn you and Ra. I set 1 card and play a second De-Fusion to break your bind with Ra. I now summon Earthbound Spirit (500/2000). Attack that pathetic excuse for a god!"  
  
_As Earthbound Spirit charges in to attack, Malik chants and Ra becomes the invincible golden phoenix._  
  
Malik: "Your attack fails!"  
  
Spirit: "...no matter. I play Soul Release to remove your Revival Jam, Spirit of the Breeze, Worm Drake, Humanoid Slime, and Jinzo from the game. This is almost over Malik. Take your turn."  
  
Malik: "I draw...I will now fuse myself yet again and end this duel!" Malik chants and Ra's atk rises to 1799 once again.  
  
Spirit: "Haha, I activate a third De-Fusion Malik. And since you can only fuse yourself once per main phase with Ra, you have no choice but to end your turn!"  
  
Malik: "Fine, I fuse myself again and end my turn."  
  
Spirit: "But not before I activate my trap card, Graverobber's Retribution!"  
  
Malik: "What? Oh no..."  
  
Spirit: "This card does 100 damage to you for every monster of yours removed from play at my standby phase. So when your turn ends, as you just ended it, you will lose this duel!"  
  
_Sparks fly out of Graverobber's Retribution and reduce Malik's life points to 0._  
  
Malik: 0 Spirit: 401  
  
Malik: "I...I lost. This cannot be..."  
  
Spirit: "But it is...You always were a loser Malik. Now I get to name my prize. And that prize is your life! You may have figured out I am Yami Bakura, but now you will not be able to spread the word. With the power of the Millennium Eye and Ring, I will trap you in a Duel Monsters card. Any last words?"  
  
Malik: "I lost...so I must honor our bargain. But hear this Spirit, you will be defeated, and whatever you are after is a lost cause."  
  
Spirit: "Enough talk."  
  
_The Millennium Ring agnd Eye glow and Malik is thrown inside a card, screaming the name 'Ishizu!' as he is sucked inside. Yami Bakura picks up Malik's eck and Millennium Rod, and walks off.  
  


* * *

  
  
Shadi: walking into the game shop "Sugoroku Mutou? Are you here?"  
  
Grandpa: "You are Shadi correct? I remember you from Yugi. What can I do for you?"  
  
Shadi: "I must speak with Yugi. I found the one called Honda onside the museum unconscious, and I fear others are in trouble too."  
  
Grandpa: "He just got home a bit ago and went right to sleep. Let me get him."  
  
Shadi: "Thank you...if this is what I expect, we will need all the help we can get."  
  
__Grandpa nods and heads to wake up Yugi. Shadi waits in the game shop looking around, thinking about what he's getting himself into._  
  
_**Yami Bakura has revealed himself to Malik as the one behind all these happenings moments before trapping his soul in a card. But which card? And what does he plan to do now that he has mixed Domino City with the Shadow Realm?**_  
  



	4. Hunt for Ishizu Ishtar

  


**Chapter 4: Hunt for Ishizu Ishtar**

  
  
Yugi: "Shadi, what are you doing here?"  
  
Shadi: "Something feels very wrong in this city Yugi. And the attacks on bakura and Honda only back up this feeling."  
  
Yugi: "Honda was following Jonounchi! If Honda was hurt, then...Jonounchi..."  
  
Shadi: "I have not seen Jonounchi, but I do fear the hworst. Yugi, as you know, Malik is here in this city. He is, however, stubborn to helping us."  
  
Yugi: "So it really was Malik that I saw, why is he here?"  
  
Shadi: "He would not tell me, but whatever it is we should not be concerned. If Malik is here, I suspect Ishizu is here also. We must find her Yugi, we will need her help."  
  
Yugi: "Whatever you say, but where would be possibly find her?"  
  
Shadi: "I do not know, but Malik was visiting the museum. Perhaps she was also there."  
  
Yugi: "Let's go then!"  
  
_Yugi and Shadi head for the museum. As they arrive, the skies darken and Domino City is overcasted in shadow. Shadi and Yugi pause momentarily wondering about the darkness, then proceed into the museum._  
  


* * *

  
  
_Elsewhere in the city...  
  
Footsteps are heard through the empty streets. Ishizu Ishtar is walking in the middle of the street, shivvering and clutching herself tightly, frightened._  
  
_Someone comes up behind her..._  
  
??? : "What is wrong Ishizu?"  
  
_Ishizu turns and sees Malik standing there before her. She runs and embraces him in a tight hug._  
  
Ishizu: "Oh brother! I was so worried! I had a vision that you were killed by a spirit of one of the items."  
  
Malik: "Nonsense. I would never let myself be beaten. Where have you been?"  
  
Ishizu: "I've been alone, thinking about this city, trying to find out what is going on here."  
  
Malik: "We both know what has happened Ishizu. You must accept it as true."  
  
Ishizu: "No! It can't be true!...can it?"  
  
Malik: "It is true Ishizu, and we are too late to stop it."  
  
Ishizu: "How could this happen? My vision brought us here well before it was supposed to occur! So how are we too late?"  
  
Malik: walking up to Ishizu "Things can change Ishizu. Your Millennium Necklace shows visions of the future if nothing changes. However," Malik clutches her violently by the arms "things...have changed."  
  
Ishizu: "Let me go! What are you doing??"  
  
_Ishizu's item glows and she's thrown into a lightning fast vision of Malik and Yami Bakura's duel. At the end of the vision, she sees Malik pulled into a card screaming her name, and the Millennium Ring reacting violently. As she comes out of the vision, she sees the Ring reacting the same way on Malik's chest._  
  
Ishizu: screaming louder, "Who are you?? What do you want me for? Where is my brother?"  
  
Malik: "I am your brother Ishizu. And all I want...is your Necklace!" Malik swipes quickly and yanks the necklace off Ishizu's neck, slamming her to the ground in the process. "Since you are my sister, I will let you live, besides, you may be of use soon."  
  
Grandpa: "What's going on here? I heard screaming, is she alright?"  
  
Malik: "She is fine. She had a little fall, that's all."  
  
Grandpa: spotting the Millennium Necklace in Malik's hand. "Who are you two? I haven't seen you around here lately, yet you seem familiar."  
  
Malik: "I am Malik Ishtar, and this is Ishizu, my sister. And you are Yugi Mutou's grandfather correct? Thank you for your concern."  
  
Grandpa: "I remember you now, from Battle City. Is Ishizu okay? She doesn't look too good. Maybe we should get her help." Sugoroku moves closer.  
  
_Ishizu slowly lifts her head and stares at Sugoroku coming closer to her. She struggles a bit to tell Sugoroku..._  
  
Ishizu: "Run Sugoroku! You are not safe!"  
  
_Malik stomps on Ishizu's upper back. Blood drips from her mouth as she lay lifeless on the ground._  
  
Malik: "I told you thanks for your concern. Now you had to get involved, I can't let you leave here."  
  
Grandpa: "What is going on? How could you do that to your own sister? Why are you here?"  
  
Malik: "She is not my sister. And you will now play a game with me. If you win, I allow you to go free. If you lose, well, I'll decide that soon."  
  
Grandpa: "I will not play any of your games."  
  
Malik: "You don't have a choice old man. I believe you are familiar with Duel Monsters, so that is the game you will play."  
  
Grandpa: "I do not wish to duel you, but I will if I must."  
  
Malik: "You won't duel me, you'll face a challenge. And you will fail just as Jonounchi did!"  
  
Grandpa: "What did you do to Jonounchi???"  
  
Malik: "You'll fnid him soon. Here comes your challenge."  
  
_A Duel Monsters board comes up in front of Sugoroku. The setting is just as it was for Jonounchi. Sugoroku examines the board. As he lifts one of the cards in his hand, he hears a voice in his mind._  
  
Jonounchi: 'Sugoroku, be careful what move you make. I failed this puzzle due to carelessness. Relinquished is your target, remember that, but you must study and understand him before you can win this challenge...if there is a solution. Last thing I will tell you is that one of his cards...s a...ror Wall...'  
  
Sugoroku: "Jonounchi!?!! Are you okay??"  
  
Malik: "Stupid kid. It's futile to fight against my power. You will be punished later. You've got ten minuted Sugoroku. Get to work."  
  
Sugoroku: "Fine, I play Change of Heart on Relinquished."  
  
_Magic Jammer..._  
  
Sugoroku: "Hmm...guess that's what Jonounchi meantabout carelessness. Let's see...I better study that Relinquished card."  
  
Malik: after minites of silence..."Come on...hurry up and lose. You can't win."  
  
Sugoroku: "That's where you are wrong. Relinquished is truly a mean monster, but he is greatly flawed, much as the intelligence controlling the cards is."  
  
Malik: "What are you talking about?"  
  
Sugoroku: "I will now show you. Collected Power, gather all the equip cards on the field."  
  
_Seven Tools of the Bandit..._  
  
Sugoroku: "Just as I expected. Solemn Judgement!"  
  
_Another Seven Tools of the Bandit activates..._  
  
Oppo: 500 Sugoroku: 100  
  
Sugoroku: "Now I win this duel"  
  
Malik: "Go ahead and try! You'll fail like that kid did!"  
  
_Sugoroku places United We Stand on the Black Skull Dragon. Since his opponent's remaining face down card did not flip, he realized Jonounchi was right, it must be a Mirror Wall. As Sugoroku plays Mage Power, Malik grins...until he see an aura around Flame Swordsman, instead of Black Skull Dragon as he had expected._  
  
Sugoroku: "Now I show you the flaw behind your player. Black Skull Dragon, attack Relinquished!"  
  
Malik: as Mirror Wall is activating "No you idiot! Don't activate it!!!"  
  
_Mirror Wall comes up. Black Skull Dragon and Red-Eyes Black Dragon destroy each other._  
  
Sugoroku: "This will teach you to fight your duels on your own. Flame Swordsman, attac k Relinquished!"  
  
_Flame Swordsman charges forth and slices Relinquished into two flaming parts._  
  
Sugoroku: 100 Oppo: 0  
  
Malik: "Damn! Well, a deal is a deal. You may go free."  
  
_Sugoroku starts to walk away, but Malik charges from behind him._  
  
Malik: "BUT NOT WITHOUT A PARTING GIFT! HAHAHAH!"  
  
_Sugoroku turns and sees Malik charging with the Millennium Rod held high. Sugoroku can only try to brace for impact.  
  
**How can Malik be in the city and trapped in a card at the same time? What does the future hold for Ishizu? And what will happen to Grandpa Sugoroku?!?!?**_  
  



	5. Millennium Confrontation, Duel for it al...

  


**Chapter 5: Millennium Confrontation, Duel for it all!**

  
  
Yugi: "Grandpa!"  
  
Shadi: "What? What is wrong Yugi?"  
  
Yugi: falling to his knees "Something terrible...has happened to Grandpa...I can feel it..."  
  
Shadi: "Well, Ishizu is not here at the museum. So perhaps we should check on Sugoroku just to be sure of his safety. He better be alright."  
  
Yugi: "I sure hope so..let's g..."  
  
Malik: "You're not going anywhere!"  
  
_Malik walks out from the side of the museum with a duel disk on his arm._  
  
Malik: "You will go nowhere until I have your Millennium Puzzle!"  
  
Yugi: "Malik! I have no time for this, my grandpa is in trouble."  
  
Malik: "Sugoroku has probably already drowned in his own blood, a situation I put him in myself."  
  
Shadi: "How could you? He was an old man, he was no threat to you."  
  
Malik: "Stay out of this. Your turn is coming soon. After I defeat Yugi, I will take your Millennium items as well!"  
  
***********  
YU-GI-OH!  
***********  
  
Yami Yugi: "You harmed Sugoroku, and for that you will pay."  
  
Shadi: "Pharoah! Malik, why waste time? Why don't we all duel right now? Winner gets one items of their choosing from each of the losers."  
  
Malik: "Fine by me, even if both of you really are on the same side. It will not matter."  
  
Yami Yugi: "Why are you doing this Malik?"  
  
'Yami, grandpa may be hurt. We have to check on him fast.'  
  
_It was the voice of little Yugi..._  
  
Yami Yugi: 'You're right' "I'd love to stay and duel but Sugoroku needs my help."  
  
_Yami Yugi starts to walk away._  
  
Malik: "You are going nowhere Pharoah! Nightmare Steelcage!"  
  
_A huge cage appears, trapping the three of them inside. Life point totals are shown in three spots on the cage, with a door underneath each of them. A box is next to each door._  
  
Malik: "Rules are simple. We each have 5000 life points. When your life points reach zero, you put a Millennium item into the box and the door will open, releasing you from the cage. If you so desperately want to save your grandfather, just lose quickly Yugi."  
  
Yami Yugi: "But then I would have to give up my puzzle..."  
  
Malik: "That' s the idea fool. So what will it be, the puzzle or the life of the man who gave it to you?"  
  
Shadi: "Enough of this talk. Let's duel!"  
  
Yugi Malik Shadi 5000 5000 5000  
Malik: "Select one card from your deck. The attack power of the card will determine the order in which we play. The card must then be removed from your deck for this duel."  
  
Yami Yugi: "I select Gazelle, The king of Mythical Beasts. 1500 attack power."  
  
Shadi: "Hmm...I wll choose Judge Man. 2200 attack points, well over Gazelle."  
  
Malik: "Fine, I will choose this card, the Dark Magician! With 2500 attack points, I will go first in this duel. Here Pharoah, I don't need your magician any longer."  
  
Yami Yugi: "How...did you get my Dark Magician?!?"  
  
Malik: "Just call it magic. Let's start this duel."  
  
Shadi: "You are first Malik, make your move."  
  
Malik: "Don't rush me!"  
  
_They each draw their cards..._  
  
Malik: "I'll start with one monster set down on the field."  
  
Shadi: "I will set two cards in the magic/trap zone, and one monster face down."  
  
Yami Yugi: "Since I am last, I can attack first, and I will use that to my advantage. I summon Beta, the Magnet Warrior (1700/1600) in attack mode. Beta, attack Malik's face down monster."  
  
Malik: "Oh no, you've destroyed my Worm Drake, what a shame!"  
  
Yami Yugi: "Take your turn Malik."  
  
Malik: "If that is what you want, I play La Jinn the Mystical Genie (1800/1000) in attack mode. La Jinn, destroy the Magnet Warrior!"  
  
Shadi: "Not so fast, I activate Negate Attack, stopping your Battle Phase."  
  
Malik: "Damn you Shadi. Fine, I am done with my turn."  
  
Yami Yugi: "Thank you Shadi."  
  
Shadi: nods "No problem Yugi. I will set another monster face down and end my turn."  
  
Yami Yugi: "I will play the celestial sisters, Gemini Elf (1900/900) in attack mode. Gemini, attack the Genie! Now Beta, attack Malik's life points directly."  
  
Yugi: 5000  
Malik: 3200  
Shadi: 5000  
  
Malik: "Enjoy it while you can Yugi. My turn, I will set one card on the magic/trap zone. I then play Change of Heart on your Gemini Elf, and tribute it for Summoned Skull (2500/1200). Now I destroy your pathetic Magnet. Skull, attack!"  
  
Yugi: 3900  
Malik: 3200  
Shadi: 5000  
  
Shadi: "I will set 1 more monster face down and end my turn."  
  
Yami Yugi: "Your end is near Malik. I play Brain Control, giving me control of your Summoned Skull. I also play Monster Reborn for my Gemini Elf. Elf, attack Malik directly!"  
  
Malik: "You think I'd go that easily Pharoah? I activate Waboku, stopping all damage from your monsters. And I will make sure you regret taking your own Skull back for a turn, haha!"  
  
Yami Yugi: "MY Summoned Skull? How many other cards did you steal Malik?"  
  
Malik: "You'll find out soon Yugi. End your turn so I can finish of your life points."  
  
Yami Yugi: "Not yet, I can't destroy Summoned Skull, but I can get him off the field before he returns to you. I tribute him and Gemini Elf for the Dark Magician!"  
  
Malik: "What?? How...? I removed it from the game."  
  
Yami Yugi: "You removed a Dark Magician from the game. However, when you told me it was mine, I remember that I received Arkana's Dark Magician from the Battle City tournament and put it in my deck. Your blind ambition caused you to overlook the second Dark Magician as you were taking cards from my deck. A grave mistake."  
  
Malik: "Shit...that's very smart of you Pharoah. To have put in a second Dark Magician in case the first failed you, brilliant. And it shows just how much you don't trust your original Dark Magician. Hah, heart of the cards indeed."  
  
Yami Yugi: "Your mind games won't work on me Malik. I love all of my cards the same, and I trust them all to help lead me to victory. I'll set two cards in the magic/trap zone and end my turn."  
  
Malik: looking at Shadi, "I have a feeling this duel is about to take a turn. I play one monster in defense, and one card in the magic/trap zone."  
  
Shadi: "Well, it is my turn now. I will play Banisher of the Light (100/2000) in attack mode."  
  
Yami Yugi: 'Why would he play that in attack mode, it's so weak. Well, I trust he has a plan...I hope.'  
  
Malik: "Yes Yami, he does have a plan, one that will finish this duel soon."  
  
Yami Yugi: 'What the...did Malik just read my mind? How could he have?'  
  
Shadi: "I flip my three face down monsters, and they are all Needle Worms!(750/600) That's 15 cards from the top of each of your decks removed from play, thanks to Banisher of the Light."  
  
_Yami Yugi and Malik discard the top 15 cards of their decks from the game_  
  
Malik: "Heh...heh...I can hardly contain myself...haha, I activate Graverobber's Retribution. Enjoy yourself while you can Pharoah. You currently have six monsters out of play after those Needle Worms."  
  
Shadi: "Make that seven after this. I play Share the Pain. I sacrifice one of my Needle Worms to force both of you to sacrifice your monster on the field."  
  
Yami Yugi: "Why are you doing this Shadi?"  
  
Shadi: "Look at the field Pharoah."  
  
Yami Yugi: "It is clear...except for your side."  
  
Shadi: "Right, I now play Premature Burial to retrieve your Dark Magician Pharoah."  
  
Yugi: 3900  
Malik: 3200  
Shadi: 4200  
  
Yami Yugi: "Serve him well Dark Magician."  
  
Shadi: "Oh he will Pharoah. Dark Magician, Dark Magic attack, on Yami Yugi's life points!!! hahaha!"  
  
_Dark Magician moves towards Yugi and raises his staff. Yami Yugi shows his fear in his face seeing his own card coming at him._  
  
_**Why is Shadi fighting against Yugi now? Or is he not in control of his own actions? Either way, Yugi is in deep trouble, and in grave danger of losing the Millennium Puzzle!**_  
  



	6. Intentions Revealed, Duel for it all, Pa...

**Chapter 6: Intentions Revealed, Duel for it all, Part 2**

  
Yami Yugi: "Forgive me Dark Magician...I activate Mirror Force, reflecting my Dark Magician's attack and removing all monsters on your field from the game, thanks to your own Banisher."  
  
Shadi: "They did their job. Well then, it is your turn now Pharoah."  
  
Yami Yugi: "Why Shadi? Why have you betrayed our friendship?"  
  
Shadi: "My friendship is not with you Pharoah, it is with your Millennium Puzzle And after this duel, I will have it."  
  
Yami Yugi: "I can't believe you are doing this Shadi. I'll play Neo, The Magic Swordsman (1700atk) in attack mode. Neo, strike down Shadi's life points."  
  
Yugi: 3900  
Malik: 3200  
Shadi: 2500  
  
Yami Yugi: "You have quickly become the lowest life point count Shadi. Do you realize what you are doing is wrong?"  
  
Malik: "Are you two gonna chi-chat or duel? My turn, and that means Graverobber's Retribution is damaging you both."  
  
Yugi: 3100  
Malik: 3200  
Shadi: 2100  
  
Malik: "I'll play a second La Jinn, the Mystical Genie (1800/1000) in attack mode. La Jinn, attack Neo, the Magic Swordsman!"  
  
Yami Yugi: "Magic Cylinder, reflect the attack to Malik's life points!"  
  
Malik: "You can't play that card! You need a spellcaster on the field to do so!"  
  
Yami Yugi: "You're right, but you failed to realize, Neo, the Magic Swordsman, is indeed a spellcaster. So brace yourself!"  
  
Yugi: 3100  
Malik: 1400  
Shadi: 2100  
  
Malik: "Damn it...I hate you Pharoah! Your turn Shadi."  
  
Shadi: "I'll play Monster Reborn, for Summoned Skull. Skull, destroy Malik's La Jinn!"  
  
Malik: "What the hell are you doing?!?! We had a deal damn it!"  
  
Shadi: "I'm doing you a favor. Your turn Pharoah."  
  
Yugi: 3100  
Malik: 700  
Shadi: 2100  
  
Yami Yugi: "Your favor just caused him to lose in this match. I set one card on the field. Neo, destroy Malik's life points!"  
  
Shadi: "You are such a fool Pharoah. I activate my face down trap card, Scales of Equilibrium!"  
  
********************  
Scales of Equilibrium  
Trap Card  
Each player must sacrifice monsters until the number of monsters on each field is equal.  
********************  
  
Shadi: "And since Malik has no monsters on the field, all monsters are destroyed!"  
  
Malik: "I didn't give you the credit you deserved Shadi. Brilliant play."  
  
Yami Yugi: 'Damn, this is impossible with both of them against me. It doesn't help that Sugoroku needs me as well...'  
  
Yugi: 'Pharoah! Don't give up hope. Grandpa would want you to finish this duel.'  
  
Yami Yugi: ' *sigh* You're right Yugi, I will do my best' "I end my turn."  
  
Malik: "And your life points will soon follow. Graverobber's Retribution, deal your damage!"  
  
Yugi: 2300  
Malik: 700  
Shadi: 1700  
  
Malik: "I will set one monster face down, and now, by removing three monsters of fiend type from my graveyard, I summon the Dark Necrofear! (2200/2800)"  
  
Yami Yugi: eyes widening, "Bakura!"  
  
Yami Bakura: "So you finally figured it out? Not that it matters, after this duel, I will have everything I need to finish what I came here to do!"  
  
Yami Yugi: "And that would be?"  
  
Yami Bakura: "It's simple Pharoah. I will fuse this dimension with the shadow realm, entirely and eternally! And with the Millennium Items in my possession, my power will be infinite!"  
  
Voice: "Not without all three god cards it won't. There will always be something that can stop you."  
  
Yami Bakura: "What? Who do you think you are to challenge my power?"  
  
Seto: "I am Seto Kaiba, champion duelist, surpassed only by Yugi Mutou, and even that will change soon enough. But more importantly, I am the holder of the card you won't have even if you win that duel. I am the owner of Obelisk, the Tormentor!"  
  
Yami Bakura: "Only a small setback. I will deal with you soon Seto, then my power will be unlimited! Dark Necrofear, attack the Pharoah!"  
  
Yugi: 100  
Malik: 700  
Shadi: 1700  
  
Shadi: "My turn...I'll play Share the Wealth."  
  
********************  
Share the Wealth  
Magic Card  
Every player draws until they have 5 cards in hand.  
********************  
  
Shadi: "I'll now set 1 monster. Take your last turn Pharoah."  
  
Yami Yugi: 'I've got to get rid of that trap, but I don't have the necessary card in my hand. I just have to hope...' "I'll play Dark-Piercing Light."  
  
Yami Bakura: "And by doing so, you activate my Cyber Jar."  
  
_All three of them draw 5 cards..._  
  
Shadi: "I've gotten no monsters from the draw."  
  
Yami Bakura: "I've gotten three, all in defense."  
  
Yami Yugi: "The same goes for me, three monsters in defense mode. However, I will not tribute my three monsters for Saint Dragon - God of Osiris!"  
  
Shadi: "A...a God!"  
  
Yami Yugi: "I'll now play Heavy Storm to destroy Graverobber's Retribution and stop it from doing more harm. Shadi, you have betrayed my trust of you, you have joined the side of evil intentions, and for that you must pay. Osiris, inflict judgement upon Shadi, attack him directly!"  
  
_Osiris' bottom mouth opens and fires a blast directly into Shadi's chest, violently slamming him into the cage. Shadi falls to the ground, blood dripping from his mouth, his limp body flopped against the ground._  
  
Yami Yugi: "I am disappointed in you Shadi, and I'm sorry I had to do that."  
  
Yami Bakura: "Thank you Pharoah, you saved me the time of having to do that myself later to get his final Millennium item. My turn, and I will draw the card to finish this duel. Hmm...hah! You attacked the wrong player Pharoah. Because of that, I have enough monsters to tribute for this, The Winged Dragon God, Ra! Ra takes the attack power of the three monsters I tributed, summing him up to 3400."  
  
Yami Yugi: "Your dragon God still isn't strong enough to take on Osiris, and you will still lose this duel spirit!"  
  
Yami Bakura: "You know Pharoah, it's amazing what trapping someone's soul in their favorite card can do. Take this card for example, when I threw Malik's weak soul inside, the text translated itself. Ra, by the spirits of the living and dead, by the powers of the world itself, I command you to fuse with my life points!"  
  
_Bakura's life points slowly drop as Ra's attack rises..._  
  
Malik: 'Yugi! Hurry, attack Ra! You must destroy it while I am stopping the fusing process! You may not win if you do not!'  
  
Yami Yugi: "Malik, where are you??"  
  
Malik: 'I am Ra now Yugi. Attack! Time is running out, you must not hesitate!'  
  
Yami Yugi: "Right, Osiris, attack Ra!"  
  
_Ra and Osiris attack each other. The cage is filled with smoke after an explosion of colliding powers. As it clears, both gods are gone. Yami Yugi's and Bakura's life points are both at 100._  
  
Yugi: 100  
Malik: 100  
  
Yami Bakura: "What the hell??"  
  
Malik: 'Yugi, I am sorry I couldn't help any more. Please defeat the spirit of the Millennium Ring, he must not be allowed to gather all the Millennium Items and God cards.'  
  
Yami Yugi: 'I will defeat him Malik, and I will save you.' "When you steal cards Spirir, they won't work for you when the soul of it's owner is inside. Malik caused your dragon to be destroyed, and you will lose this duel because of him."  
  
Yami Bakura: "I've lost to you before, but not this time. Not with your cards working for me. I will set one card face down, your turn."  
  
Yami Yugi: "I will end this duel. Alpha, the Magnet Warrior in attack mode. Alpha, attac..."  
  
Yami Bakura: "I activate Back-Up Soldier. And after grabbing three cards from my grave, I special summon this monster."  
  
Yami Yugi: "How can you summon a monster on my turn?"  
  
Yami Bakura: "Normally I couldn't. But there is nothing normal about this monster as you should now. I summon the Forbidden One, Exodia! Exodia, Obliterate the Pharoah!"  
  
_Exodia charges a ball of power and moves towards the Pharoah. The Millennium Puzzle glows as Exodia throws his ball of power at the Pharoah. A look of extreme fear comes over Yugi's face._  
  
_**Exodia the Forbidden One has been summoned...by Bakura! But the cards belong to Yugi. Can Yugi's puzzle save him from defeat in this shadow game??**_  
  



	7. Unstoppable Spirit! Target: Obelisk

**

Chapter 7: Unstoppable Spirit! Target: Obelisk

**  
  
Yami Yugi: "Exodia! Don't do this! AHHH"  
  
_Yami screams as Exodia flings the ball of infinite energy into his chest, slamming him dreadfully into the cage. The Puzzle had shielded the blast slightly, saving Yugi's life, but now the Puzzle lay on the ground, separated from Yugi's immobile body._  
  
Yami Yugi: 'Yugi...wake up'  
  
_Yugi opens his eyes a bit..._  
  
Yami Yugi: 'Yugi, I am sorry, I failed. I lost to the spirit of the Millennium Ring, and now we must give him the Millennium Puzzle. This...is good-bye Yugi...I'm sorry I failed you.'  
  
Yugi: 'Sp...spirit...what are...you talking about?'  
  
_No answer..._  
  
Yugi: 'Spirit...answer me...please' a tear rolls down Yugi's cheek as he slips into an unconscious state.  
  
Yami Bakura: "Fools, all of you, to challenge my power." Bakura takes the Millennium Puzzle from the ground, and grabs Osiris from Yugi's deck. "And since you are out cold also, you don't need these two items." Bakura taks the Ankh and Scales from Shadi. "I can feel the power! Seto Kaiba, I'm coming for you. HAHAHAH!"  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
[i]At Kaiba Corp...[/i]  
  
Seto: "Computer, what percent chance does my deck have of beating Bakura's two God deck in its current state?"  
  
Computer: "Bzzz...through a test of 2000 duels, your deck has won 15% of the time."  
  
Seto: "Damn it...that's not good enough."  
  
???: "Too bad, it will have to be good enough."  
  
Seto: "Who said that? Show yourself."  
  
???: "Seto, your deck has the power to defeat the spirit of Bakura's Millennium Ring. You just have to believe in the cards you have."  
  
Setp: "Hmmph...another heart of the cards junky, who are you, Yugi Mutou or something?"  
  
???: "Some would say so..."  
  
_Yami appears on Seto's computer screen..._  
  
Seto: "What the hell?? Yugi! How did you get into my computer?"  
  
Yami: "I am not really Yugi, but this is the only form I know of for myself. You can call me Yami. I am the spirit of a great Pharoah from millennia ago."  
  
Seto: "Why do you look like Yugi? And why must my deck be good enough to beat Bakura?"  
  
Yami: "Listen to me, I was brough to Yugi through his necklace, the Millennium Puzzle. Bakura also encountered a spirit in his Millennium Ring, and evil spirit. The spirit of Bakura's item holds all seven Millennium Items now. Because of your words to him, he is headed here for your God of Obelisk card, and he will stop at nothing to get it, even if it means your life. With it, I fear he will be completely unstoppable."  
  
Seto: "Well then, with only a 15% chance of succeeding, I'd say the world is screwed. I should just hand Bakura the God when he gets here."  
  
Yami: "Damn it Seto! You can win the duel! You have to trust in your cards!"  
  
Seto: "Ahh yes...the 'Heart of the Cards' right? Yugi always preached about that, tell me Yami, where is Yugi now?"  
  
Yami: "...he is unconcious from his last due..."  
  
Seto: "Exactly. Do you see how valuable the heart of the cards was to Yugi? This heart failed you and Yugi, and I don't trust methods that fail. I'll duel on my own. Now get off of my computer."  
  
_Seto gets up and walks away from the computer._  
  
Yami: 'God damn it Seto, you have no idea what you are up against, and right now there is only one person who can help you...as long as she is not late.'  
  
_The screen gets static-filled and Yami disappears._  
  
_**Can Seto pull off a victory to stop Yami Bakura's plans of endless power? And who could Yami be talking about that can save Kaiba? Find out in Chapter 8: Seto's Plan, Our Last Hope!**_


	8. Seto's Plan, Our Last Hope!

Chapter 8: Seto's Plan, Our Last Hope!  
  
_Her eyes slowly forced their way open as she awoke, lying in the street where she was left for dead. Ishizu wiped the dried blood, her blood, away from her eyes as she slowly gets to her feet. _  
  
Ishizu: "What...happened to me?" Ishizu spoke while staring down at her shirt, once white and now dark crimson, soaked in the plasma of the body. "Malik...no...it was not him...whoever it was...is trying to cause trouble here."   
  
_Ishizu began walking down the street. Domino City was completely silent, and even worse, it was shrouded in nearly complete darkness. An occasional street light allowed Ishizu to see where she was going. She was weak...dying...and she needed help fast. _  
  
_Almost a quarter mile down the road, Ishizu steps in something. _  
  
Ishizu: "A puddle? It doesn't seem to have rained..."   
  
_Ishizu squats down, mumbling about the pain this action caused her. She touched the puddle...It was blood. _  
  
Ishizu: "What the hell has happened he..." Ishizu is cut short by visions of Sugoroku's challenge, and the duel between Bakura, Yugi, and Shadi. "Sugoroku...Malik...Yugi..." She puts her face into her hands. "How could I let this happen??"   
  
_As Ishizu stood up and removed her hands from her face, she was met with one more vision. A vision of pure darkness, a vision of only a voice. _  
  
**"There is only one person who can help you...as long as she is not late." **  
  
Ishizu: "That was...the voice of the Pharaoh...his last words. But what could they possibly mean?"   
  
_Ishizu, deep in thought, takes a step, and slips... _  
  


* * *

  
_Tap...tap tap...tap tap tap... _  
  
Seto: "Almost done. My deck may not be able to win often against his in a normal duel, so I'll have to rearrange the odds a little by changing the rules."   
  
_Tap tap...beep! _  
  
Computer: "Congratulations! Your program has been completed and saved!"   
  
Seto: "Good, computer, switch to duel mode, we have to test this out before Bakura gets here."   
  
Yami Bakura: "Test what out before Bakura gets here?"   
  
_Yami Bakura walks out of the shadows in the corner of the room and stands a few feet behind Seto. _  
  
Yami Bakura: "What do you have there Seto boy? Looks like a program..." By now, Yami Bakura is right next to Seto's face, staring at the computer. "You wouldn't be foolish enough to try and make me fight you in a program you've never tested would you?" Yami Bakura produces a wide, mocking grin, as he backs a little away from Seto.   
  
Seto: turning to face Yami Bakura. "How the hell did you get in here? How long have you been there?"   
  
Yami Bakura: "Long enough I suppose. Shall we test out your new program? I can't wait to feel truly infinite power."  
  
_Seto is quiet for a moment, weighing his decisions. If he accepted, and his program was a failure, he is certainly doomed. If he declined, there was no telling what the Spirit was already capable of. Seto nods...and walks over to a machine. After the push of a few buttons, Seto's lab shifts into an open meadow, a hologram of it anyway. _  
  
Yami Bakura: "This is your plan? To fight me in an outdoor simulation? Haha!"   
  
Seto: With his eyes staring downward, seemingly in deep concentration. "Watch yourself, or this won't be much of a test of anything." Seto points upward, as six shining lights speed downward toward them.   
  


* * *

  
"Anzu...Anzu Mazaki...WAKE UP MAZAKI!"   
  
_Anzu, who was soundly sleeping, springs out of her bed, frightened half to death. _  
  
Anzu: wiping her eyes. "Huh? What's going on?" Anzu opened her eyes. "Mai!! What are you doing here?"   
  
Mai: "I was passing through, so I came to visit you guys, then suddenly everything went dark, as if a big storm was coming. But it's completely calm outside! It was a pain in the butt to find my way here even, how can you sleep through an event like this?"   
  
Anzu: "An event like...what?"   
  
_Mai walks over to Anzu's window and yanks the covers off of them. The city is completely dark in her area. _  
  
Mai: "It's like a ghost town out there. I can't seem to find any form of life at all!"   
  
Anzu: "What about Sugoroku...and Yugi...and Jonouchi?"   
  
Mai: "No one was home, although the card shop was wide open! It's like I'm in a weird dream or something."   
  
Anzu: "It can't be a dream, I'm here too. Although, I do feel kind of strange."   
  
Mai: "Right, well anyway, where is everyone?"   
  
Anzu: "I don't know, I've been sleeping for a long while I guess. I was so tired after carrying Bakura to the hospital so I..."   
  
Mai: "Hospital??? What have you people been doing here since I've been gone?"   
  
Anzu: "He was attacked Mai, we found him in an alleyway." Anzu looks out the window. "This was before all of this darkness though, the day was normal then."   
  
Mai: "Maybe we should find the hospital and Bakura, he might know something about this."   
  
Anzu: "I guess so, let me get dressed, then we'll go."   
  
_Anzu climbs out of her bed, neatly laying the sheets down. She changes out of her nightie into something more appropriate for walking about and joins Mai outside of her house. _  
  
'God speed be with you Mazaki, Kujaku...one of you will make the difference in this war we are facing.'   
  


* * *

  
_At the hospital... _  
  
Bakura: "Do you really think that would work?"   
  
??????: "If what you told me is true, it is our only hope. Thank you Bakura. Now, rest up, your visitors will be arriving soon."   
  
Bakura: "Wait...what should I call you? You know my name, and I know nothing about you."   
  
??????: "What do you want to know?"   
  
Bakura: "Well, a name would help."   
  
??????: "My...name?...I hide amongst the shadows, I no longer have any need for a name. Even if I did, my...name...wouldn't be important."   
  
Bakura: "You hide amongst the shadows? Then...that is what I will call you, Shadow."   
  
Shadow: "Fine...Shadow it is. See you soon Bakura."   
  
_Shadow turns and walks out of Bakura's room, apparently with some newfound information. Bakura lays back and rests, awaiting Anzu and Mai, as Shadow told him that they would be coming. _  
  
**What will Mai and Anzu think about Bakura's visitor, and who could he be? More importantly, Kaiba and Yami Bakura are about to duel for the last God card the Spirit needs, but will Kaiba's program work against this Millennium Spirit? What is the plan anyway? Chapter 9: Divine Removal, Sealing Lights of Hope!**


	9. Divine Removal, Sealing Lights of Hope!

**Chapter 9: Divine Removal, Sealing Lights of Hope**  
  


Yami Bakura: "What is this trickery Kaiba? You think I'd die to something as poorly planned as that?"  
  
_Bakura and Seto are standing in a virtual meadow. The sun is shining brightly across numerous colors of flowers. Around Seto and Bakura are six Swords of Sealing Light, three for each of them._  
  
Seto: "I would hope not, if that happened I wouldn't be able to test out my program now would I?"  
  
Yami Bakura: "And here I was considering you a complete coward. Can you ever forgive me?" _Bakura fakes a soft frown._  
  
Seto: "Cut your crap."_ Bakura grins. _"Let's get this show started."  
  
Yami Bakura: "Fine, push whatever buttons you need to push. I'm as anxious as you are."  
  
Seto: "It's already set. This is it. Had you come at a later time I could have done more."  
  
Yami Bakura: "Cry me a river Seto. If this is it, then you stand less of a chance than I expected."  
  
Seto: 'That's right, think little of my skills you baffoon.'_ Seto grins._ "It is a bright day Bakura. Light is outweighing dark."  
  
Yami Bakura: "Much like any hopes you have, this is all an illusion. The truth is complete darkness, now let's duel!"  
  


* * *

  
_On the other side of Domino City, the man who visited Bakura is running quickly through the streets._  
  
'It was helpful, but not helpful enough. There are still a few things I must find out...oh no, they've started already...ahh'  
  
_Shadow clinches his chest in pain. An ancient wound bounds him to the ground through torturous feelings._  
  
'I must fight through...this...there is not much time...'  
  
_Shadow struggles as he attempts to pull himself up the step of a large building. As the top of the steps are reached, the pain becomes unbearable as Shadow falls face-first onto the ground._  
  


* * *

  
_At the hospital, Anzu and Mai arrive at Bakura's room. They slowly open the door and creep up to Bakura's bed._  
  
Anzu: "Ryou? Are you awake?"  
  
_Anzu presses down on Bakura's blanket._  
  
Anzu: "What the hell?!?" _ Anzu yanks the covers back, revealing an empty bed._  
  
Mai: "Geez, we come all this way and he doesn't even have the courtesy to be here."  
  
_Anzu sits on Bakura's bed and rests her face in her hands._  
  
Anzu: "Something is wrong Mai, I feel like something is terribly wrong."  
  
_Mai sits next to Masaki and fiddles around with a tray next to the bed. She examines a piece of paper she finds._  
  
Mai: "Oh no, we have to go Anzu, we have to stop him."  
  
Anzu: "What are you talking about?" Anzu snatches the note from Mai. "...he feels responsible for all of this. We have to find him now!"  
  
_Anzu and Mai run out of the hospital in search of Bakura._

* * *

  
Hey, are you alright man?"  
  
_Shadow lifts his head towards the voice. His vision is blurred too badly to figure out the owner of the sound._  
  
"Here, let me help you up."  
  
_Shadow is slowly lifted to his feet. He leans against a nearby pillar to keep himself up._  
  
"So who are you? I've never seen you around here. HEY! You're not the one responsible for this darkness are you?"  
  
Shadow:_ in a very weak voice._ "I am not responsible for this darkness, but I may know how to stop it. As for who I am," _Shadow thinks back to talking with Bakura,_ "Shadow will suffice."  
  
_Shadow's vision begins to clear._  
  
"Shadow eh? That's a strange name. As for me, you can call me Jonouchi."  
  
Shadow: "I have heard of you Jonouchi."_ Shadow's vision is clear now._ "Why are you here?"  
  
Jonouchi: "I don't know, I have no idea how I got here, but something tells me it's the place to be. It's funny though, I don't remember Domino City's library looking like this."  
  
Shadow: "You'll recognize less and less as we explore. Come, let us enter. We are in search of an answer."  
  
Jonouchi: "Huh? Er..okay, whatever you say. Let's go!"  
  
_Jonouchi and Shadow enter the library, in search of what may be a world saving answer._  
  


* * *

  
Seto: 5000  
Bakura: 5000  
  
Seto: "I'll start this off Bakura. I set one card in the magic/trap zone, and Spear Dragon (1900/0) in attack mode."  
  
Yami Bakura: "How interesting. You play one of the strongest non-tribute monsters blindly. Could you possibly have a trap waiting for me? I can't decide!"  
  
Seto: "Take your turn or forfeit."  
  
Yami Bakura: "Ahh hell, I need to use the Millenium Eye more anyway."  
  
Seto: "I wouldn't do that Bakura."  
  
_Yami Bakura holds up the Millenium eye to his right eye. As he peers through, a Sword of Sealing Light zaps the Millenium Eye and shocks Yami Bakura. Seto laughs histerically._  
  
Seto: "Hah! I warned you. My program disagrees with unfair play, as you've now noticed."  
  
Yami Bakura: "I never liked that damn eye anyawy. Fine, I'll take my turn. I play Goblin Attack Force (2300/0) in attack mode. Goblins, trigger Seto's trap!...I mean attack!"  
  
Seto: "Your sarcasm is beginning to annoy me. I activate Waboku."  
  
Yami Bakura: *sigh* "That was your big plan? A Waboku? Why do we even bother with this duel? I set one TRAP card and end my turn."  
  
Seto: "Then it is my turn. I'll attack your Goblin with my Spear Dragon, and since your monster has 0 defen..."  
  
Yami Bakura: "I know the damn rules. Shut up and finish your turn."  
  
Seto: "Fine, I play Cost Down."  
  
Yami Bakura: "Blah, bring out your Blue Eyes, it won't matter in a few turns."  
  
Seto: "We'll see. I sacrifice my Spear Dragon for the Blue Eyes White Dragon. (3000/2500). That's it for me this turn."  
  
Seto: 5000  
Bakura: 3100  
  
Yami Bakura: "My turn...ahh, the card I expected! First, I'll play Graceful Charity. Now, I flip my trap card, Desperation."  
  
*********  
Desperation  
TRAP  
For every two cards you remove in your hand or graveyard from the game, reduce the number of needed tributes for a monster by one  
*********  
  
Yami Bakura: "I'll throw away the four cards in my grave and two from my hand. That's three tributes. But which God card should I finish you with?"  
  
Seto: 'That's right, get cocky, you just did exactly what I wanted you to do' _Seto tries to hide his grin._ "Did you come to talk or to win?"  
  
Yami Bakura: "Unlike you I can do both. I play the Winged Dragon God, Ra."  
  
Seto: "Heh, you'll have to do better than that Bakura."  
  
Yami Bakura: "You obviously don't know what you're facing. 5 of those cards I removed were monsters, and Ra is well over 8000AP, enough to wipe you out."  
  
Seto: "Then by all means, attack."  
  
Yami Bakura: "I'm bored with you anyway. Ra, end this pathetic duel. Attack the Blue Eyes White Dragon!"  
  
_The Swords of Sealing Light around Bakura zap Ra, turning him ethereal. His attack did not happen._  
  
Yami Bakura: "What the hell? Damn it Seto, I did not come here to be cheated out of immortality."  
  
Seto: "Special summons, especially Gods, are not allowed to attack the turn they are summoned. When they do, they turn ethereal for a turn, as if they weren't there."  
  
Yami Bakura: "Oh shit...I'm done with my turn."  
  
Seto: "You've lucked out, I have no monster in my hand, I can only drop you to 100 life points. Blue Eyes, attack him directly!"  
  
Seto: 5000  
Bakura: 100  
  
Yami Bakura: "If you have nothing to stop Ra, then this duel is over next turn anyway."  
  
Seto: "I set one card...damnit! I was so close. How could I fail myself like this?"  
  
Yami Bakura: "You are human Seto, and all humans are losers by nature. You were a fool to think otherwise."  
  
Seto: "You...you're right. Why did I think I could win? I can at least protect my Blue Eyes. I play Dimensionhole, so my dragon does not have to suffer."  
  
Yami Bakura: "So instead, you will now suffer more. You're pathetic Seto, your life ends here! Ra, attack Seto directly!"  
  
_As Ra starts his attack, Seto drops to one knee. He closes his eyes and remains motionless as Ra's attack approaches. Seto raises his head as the attack is a few feet in front of him.  
  
**Why did Seto give up on the duel just to save his Blue Eyes White Dragon? Bakura will hold all three god cards and all seven Millenium items, is there really a way to stop him? Chapter 10: Divine Removal, Sealing Lights of Hope pt. 2**_  
  



	10. Divine Removal, Sealing Lights of Hope! ...

**Chapter 10: Divine Removal, Sealing Lights of Hope pt. 2**  
  


_Ra's attack connects directly with Kaiba, slamming him hard backwards. Seto moves slightly as his life points drop to zero._  
  
Yami Bakura: "You could have saved yourself the trouble and just handed over the God card when I arrived Seto. You were a fool to think you could beat me."  
  
_Yami Bakura starts walked towards Seto, but receives a small shock from an electric field._  
  
Yami Bakura: "What the hell? The duel is over and I want Obelisk now! I won't be cheated out of immortality!"  
  
_Seto slowly gets to his knees, blood dropping from his mouth and his clothing torn._  
  
Seto:_ Seto begins laughing._ "You think this is over? You are the one who is a fool. I fight to the end no matter how hopeless it may seem. You fell for my trap."  
  
Yami Bakura: "What? Back up what you speak!"  
  
Seto: "You have a disease of underestimating your opponents. Only one Sword of Sealing Light is gone from my side. You have to do it twice more to win."  
  
Yami Bakura: "Hah, no problem, with my...what's going on?" _Ra disappears from the field._  
  
Seto: "Underestimating yet again. When someone's LP reach zero, all cards on both players' fields and graveyards are removed from the game for the remainder of this duel."  
  
Yami Bakura: "You son of a bitch! You purposely let me summon my Winged Dragon Ra so you could get rid of it!"  
  
Seto: "As I told you, it is you who is the fool, not me."  
  
Yami Bakura: "You dare insult me? I'll kill you for that! Let's finish this duel, it is almost over anyway."  
  
Seto: "This duel is far from over Bakura, it has only just begun..."  
  


* * *

  
_At the library..._  
  
Jonouchi: "What are we looking for anyway?"  
  
Shadow: "A book that may hold the answer to stopping the spirit of the Millenium ring once and for all."  
  
Jonouchi: "Right...and where in this gigantic jungle of paper would we find this book?"  
  
Shadow: "I don't know, I don't even know if it is here."  
  
"It is here, if you know where to look."  
  
_Ishizu walks in the library and up to Jonouchi and Shadow._  
  
Jonouchi: _staring at Ishizu's wounds. _"You're hurt, we have to.."  
  
Ishizu: _fighting pain_ "There's no time for that. Follow me to what you seek."  
  
_Ishizu leads Jonouchi and Shadow up a long spiral staircase. She points to a bookcase down the hall on the top floor. Jonouchi presses ahead as Ishizu holds Shadow back._  
  
Ishizu: _still looking ahead _ "Why are you here Kyo?"  
  
Shadow: "Wha...what did you call me?"  
  
Ishizu: "I know who you are. You knew the previous holder of the Millenium Necklace. What I want to know is why you are here."  
  
Shadow: "I...umm...there's no time for this Ishizu. We must find what I need to know."  
  
_Shadow rushes ahead._  
  
Ishizu: "Fight for the right reasons Kyo, not for yourself."  
  
_Shadow, Jonouchi and Ishizu arrive at the bookcase aisle at the end of the hall. They hear a voice as they turn the corner, a familiar voice..._  
  


* * *

  
Yami Bakura: "Well then, I believe it is your turn now. Hurry this up, I have a world to dominate."  
  
_Seto grins towards Bakura as a bit of blood drips down his chin to his neck. Seto wipes the blood in an upward motion, letting the blood build up on the tip of his finger. He then flicks it towards Yami Bakura_  
  
Seto: "You talk well more than you should Bakura. My turn, and I will now make you feel pain as you did to me. I draw..." Seto grabs a card "No monster yet, but no matter. I have all I need to finish your first life."  
  
Yami Bakura: "Hah, good luck without a monster, fool."  
  
Seto: "Oh, but I have a monster. On my last turn I used Dimensionhole on my own Blue Eyes White Dragon, which means that since it is my turn once more..." Seto points above him as Blue Eyes comes back into play.  
  
Yami Bakura: "I see in the little time you've had, you have come up with a well devised plan. Bravo Seto."  
  
Seto: "I need not your applause. Blue Eyes, teach him a lesson about what he has gotten into!"  
  
_The Blue Eyes White Dragon opens it's mouth and fires a bright blast that smashes Yami Bakura in his stomach. The impact knocks him to the ground, but he immediately gets up. Although trying to act unphased, it is obvious the attack had an effect on him._  
  
Seto: "So you do feel pain. And here I thought someone claiming to be immortal would be impervious to such things. You disappoint me."  
  
Yami Bakura: "Let us finish this duel and you will not be disappointed with anything about me you fool."  
  
Seto: "We are now back at square one, full life each, only two lives left. But you only have one more god card, as do I. The playing field is much more even now."  
  
Seto: 5000  
Yami Bakura: 5000  
  
Yami Bakura: "Right, whatever you say, I draw my next to begin the last turns of your pathetic existence. I play my second Goblin Attack Force (2300/0), and just like that your second life is nearly half done."  
  
Seto: 2700  
Yami Bakura: 5000  
  
Seto: "Heh, how pathetic, I figured you'd think of something better than that. I draw my card...hmm...a little bit of deja vu here wouldn't you say? I summon the Spear Dragon (1900/0) in attack mode. However, to change things a bit, I will equip my dragon with the Axe of Despair. Attack him now!"  
  
Seto: 2700  
Yami Bakura: 2100  
  
Seto: "Talk a bit more of your trash Bakura. I don't believe you have made yourself out to be as much of an idiot as you truly are."  
  
Yami Bakura: "Enough talk, you have angered me beyond any point I've ever reached. I will not forget about this after I finish you in this duel. You will eternally suffer, mark my words!" Yami Bakura draws his next card "I will play the Portrait's Secret (1200/1500) and destroy your Spear Dragon with it. Take your turn."  
  
Seto: "If you insist. I will play Vorse Raider (1900 atk) and strike down you ugly painting. Raider, attack!"  
  
Seto: 2700  
Yami Bakura: 1400  
  
Yami Bakura: "Well, this is moving along quite quickly." Bakura draws a card from his deck "Has it puzzled you yet what I intend to do when I win this duel?"  
  
Seto: "IF you win this duel Bakura..."  
  
Yami Bakura: "It was spoken as I meant it. WHEN I win this duel, I will have infinite power, there is nothing in the world that can stop me. I will have all of the power imaginable, all of the millenium items and all of the gods themselves in my possession. Just imagine the things I could do! Or, if you dare, imagine the things that I will do..."  
  
Seto: "You will have to win this duel first, and I will make sure that does not happen."  
  
Yami Bakura: laughing to himself "Your confidence is so incredibly amusing Seto. I will play Graceful Charity, and will discard two of my fiend monsters from my hand. Now I will remove the three of them from my graveyard to summon the great Dark Necrofear (2200/2800). This is going to be ending quite soon. I will also play a La Jinn the Mystical Genie (1800/1000). Necrofear, attack the Vorse Raider!"  
  
_A Sword of Sealing Light zaps the Necrofear. He becomes ethereal._  
  
Yami Bakura: "Oh yeah, right, damn it...I hate you so much Seto. Fine, I end my turn."  
  
Seto: "I will end much more than a turn. I play Cost Down, and to accompany it, I will use Soul Exchange to tribute your La Jinn the Mystical Genie to summon my Blue Eyes White Dragon (3000/2500). But unlike you, I know I cannot attack this turn. So go..."  
  
Yami Bakura: "...I have nothing to play this turn. Go."  
  
Seto: "Are you beginning to give up hope Bakura? Come on, this is just getting fun right? After placing a Black Pendant, I order you Blue Eyes, destroy the Dark Necrofear."  
  
Seto: 2700  
Yami Bakura: 100  
  
Seto: "I'll set a little guy in defense now, just in case."  
  
Yami Bakura: "Cower you mutt, for you will need to. Dark Necrofear, take his Blue Eyes and make him work for me!" Blue Eyes switches sides of the field, and grows darker in color than normal.  
  
Seto: "What are you doing to it? Stop it now!"  
  
Yami Bakura: "Hah, I like it when you beg like that. I am making him mine, he is home now. Stop defense I now play for your pathetic defenses."  
  
_Mask of Darkness (900 atk) flips up on Seto's side of the field._  
  
Yami Bakura: "Weakness, how unlike you Seto. Why would you play such a pathetic creature?"  
  
_A moment of silence ensues. Seto avoids any eye contact with Bakura as Bakura is thinking of the answer to his own question..._  
  
Yami Bakura: "I get it, you're believing in that heart of the cards crap now too. You believed this little guy, even though you would never really put him in your deck, would actually help you out. HAH, pathetic!"  
  
Seto: "Why were you not attacked by my system for reading my mind...my program must be failing."  
  
Yami Bakura: "It is your entire plan that is failing. And I did not need a power to read your mind on that one, it was quite obvious. I am sure at the moment you are wishing you never trusted such crap. Blue Eyes, destroy the weakling."  
  
Seto: 100  
Yami Bakura: 100  
  
Yami Bakura: "One more turn and this second life of yours is gone. Then Osiris shall finish you once and for all."  
  
Seto: "One turn is all I need, if it is fate that we meet here today, then it is fate that I will destroy you, and it is fate that my next card will turn the tide of this duel."  
  
_As Seto reaches down to draw his next card, he closes his eyes and envisions all of the times he has been beaten by Yugi Mutou. All of the times that Yugi had "luckily" drawn the one card that could possibly save him in the duel and lead him to victory. "If it truly wasn't luck as Yugi spoke of," Kaiba thought to himself, "then that same force will allow me to draw the card I wish to draw." Seto grabs a card and lifts it to his face. He opens his eyes to see what he has drawn..._  
  
**Did the heart of the cards pull through for Seto, who is finally believing that such a thing exists? And even if it has, what will happen in the next part of the duel, where Yami Bakura already has the Saint Dragon Osiris in his hand, and Seto is yet to see Obelisk? The end of the duel is near, and the winner of the duel could decide the fate of the entire world. Chapter 11: As clear as water, The final part of the set?**  
  



End file.
